


No One But You

by Jennyframe91



Category: xena uber - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyframe91/pseuds/Jennyframe91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Boi next door breaks your heart, can you ever forgive? Bella Henderson comes face to face with her child hood sweetheart, and is forced to face the pain she has carried for six years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One But You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - The characters in this story are mine. Any resemblance to any fictional characters is purely coincidental. This is an uber story and so the two lead characters may be familiar.   
> Love/Sex warning/Disclaimer - This story depicts loving consensual sexual relationships between women. If you are under 18 years of age or if the themes of these relationships are illegal in your country then I suggest you skip this story.   
> A huge thank you to Lilien Hoffman for her cover and ebook design, editing, being a wonderful friend, and giving up her free time to help me with all my projects.   
> This short story is a celebration of Boi's and Butches everywhere. Enjoy!  
> For Lou, my own goofy electrician.

No one but you

The black pickup truck of Nova Electric, made its way down Main Street Lake Placid. Inside Casanova De Angeles, known to everyone as Nova, sang along to the thumping rock song on the radio.   
It was a beautiful summer day and everyone she passed on the side walk seemed to have a smile on their face.  
A few shouted and waved to the well-known face from the community, as she passed. All was well with the world until the radio DJ said. "And now the love song that's spent five weeks at number one..."  
The DJ didn't get to finish as Nova turned off the radio with a scowl. "Bunch of sentimental crap!" Nova's good mood was now gone, she ran a hand through her short dark hair, and gulped down the sadness that was always bubbling under the surface.  
Her internal thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She turned the volume up on her Bluetooth headset, and pressed the answer button on her radio console.  
"Nova Electrics. How can I help?"  
"Nova, it's Frank Patterson here."  
"Hi Mr Patterson. How can I help you?"  
"I need a favor, I know you're probably booked out with jobs for the next few weeks, but I've got a property I need checked over urgently."  
"Of course Frank, I can always fit you in. I'll get one of my boys over this afternoon if you like?"   
Patterson Properties owned a great deal of buildings in the town of Lake Placid, and New York State, and gave a lot of work to Nova's company, so if Frank wanted a favor, he got it.  
There was a short silence before Frank said. "I was hoping you could check the property for me, Nova. The tenant is...very important, and I'd really appreciate it if you could fit them in."  
Oh man! I've got three jobs to price up today.   
"Um...okay.If it's that important."  
"It is, Nova. I'd really owe you one."  
"Sure thing Mr. Patterson. Give me an hour okay? I have to reschedule a couple of appointments."  
"Absolutely! Thanks Nova. You won't regret this."  
She hung up and wondered at Frank’s strange choice of words. I won't regret this?

*****

"Thanks Daddy. I'm just unpacking some of the boxes, I know you and Mom are coming over tomorrow but I want to get my books out and computer up and running at least."  
Isabella Patterson looked around her untidy apartment while she spoke to her Father on the phone. Having only arrived in Lake Placid, from New York City, yesterday, everything she owned was packed up in boxes, apart from her coffee machine and computer.  
She heard the doorbell and said. "That must be the guy you sent over daddy. I better go. Speak to you later. Love you too daddy."  
Bella hung up and rushed to the open the door. She pulled open the door and her stomach dropped to her toes, because standing in the doorway was her childhood sweetheart Nova De Angeles.   
"Nova?"  
Nova made an imposing sight, she always was tall and well built, but in the six years since Isabella had seen her, she had become even more muscular and deliciously butch.  
"Bella?" Nova looked as equally shocked to see the young woman.  
Bella's heart began race in panic. "What are you doing here?"  
"Your Dad asked me to come and check out the wiring, he said he had a really important tenant. I guess that was you."  
The initial shock Isabella had felt was now bubbling into anger, anger at the woman who had hurt her so badly.  
"No, I mean what are you doing here in Lake Placid? Daddy said you'd left town a year ago, when your Uncle Mike got married again. That's why I came home."  
Nova brushed past her and walked in the apartment. "What do you think you’re doing?"  
"This is obviously going to turn into an argument, and I'm not doing that at the door where everyone can see and hear." Nova said angrily.  
Isabella slammed the door shut. "So, tell me why are you here in town?"  
Nova folded her arms defensively and Isabella couldn't stop her eyes scan the way the sleeve of Nova's t shirt clung tightly to her big bicep muscles, but as soon as felt that flutter of arousal, she shook it away.  
"I've never been away. This is my home, I was born here and I'll probably die here. Your Dad obviously lied to you."  
Nova drank in the beauty of her ex-girlfriend, the face and the body that had haunted her dreams every night since she left town. The small, petite and curvaceous body hadn't changed, but her blonde hair was now a little darker.  
"Why would my daddy lie to me?"  
"I don't know! Maybe the same reason he lied to me." Nova shouted in frustration.  
Her heart hurt when she saw Isabella's face crumple to tears. "Look, I'm sorry I shouted. Let me just do my job and I'll be gone okay?"  
Isabella shook her head vigorously. "No! I can't have you working here."  
"Fine. I'll get one of my boys to come over later okay?" Nova pulled out her cell phone to call one of her employees.  
"I don't want anyone from your company working here! Do you not get it? You broke my heart!"  
Nova felt like she was punched in the stomach. "I broke your heart? Me? Three years we had been together at high school Bella, I even supported you when you wanted to go to college in the City, while I stayed and went through trade school. I loved you so much, and all I did was live for the holidays when I would see you again, and you come home after the first term and accuse me of cheating? You believed that fucking asshole Bobby over your own girlfriend. You knew he was always jealous of that you were mine, he wanted you and you believed him. I think I'm the one who had my heart broken!"  
Isabella remembered, like it was only yesterday. She had missed Nova so much it hurt, but her school in New York City had the best English literature program in the country, and she was determined to realize her dream of becoming an author. She had planned to return to live with Nova in Lake Placid after graduation but fate intervened one day when Bobby Marks called her. He said he had seen Nova leaving a woman's apartment in the early hours of the morning, and kissing her before she left.  
Her first reaction was one of denial, she knew Nova had a loyal and loving heart and couldn't do that to her. She also knew that Bobby had always been resentful that the pretty school cheerleader had chosen the tough looking, leather clad butch over him. Isabella would have believed her love, if it wasn't for one damming fact. Nova wasn't home, at her Uncles house that night, and she refused to tell her girlfriend where she was had been. After that she refused all of Nova's phone calls, and refused to see her when she came home for the holidays.  
"All you had to do was tell me the truth of where you were that night, but you couldn't, so what did you expect me to believe?"  
"I did." Nova said sadly. "I wrote you a letter explaining everything. I couldn't at first, but then I realized that I was losing you and you wouldn't see or talk to me, I wrote it all down and sent it to your dorm room, but you never called and I knew it was over."  
Isabella looked ashen. "I never got a letter Nova."  
"Well I sent it; you can ask Uncle Mike if you want, it was him that encouraged me to write it. I thought maybe you needed time, but after you finished college and stayed on in the City, I knew there was no hope."  
Isabella felt her world turn upside down. Was everything she believed to be true wrong?  
"I...I...never got it Nova, I swear. It must have gotten lost, the dorm was pretty chaotic with mail and people coming and going. What did it say? Tell me?"  
The pain of seeing Isabella again was enough, Nova couldn't bear to bring out all those old hurts again. "It doesn't really matter anymore, does it? We've both moved on, so let's just leave it at that okay."  
Nova pulled her wallet from her back pocket and walked closer to Isabella. "I've got a business card for another Electrical company in here somewhere."  
As Nova looked through credit cards and receipts for the business card, Bella saw the picture they had taken together at prom, and her heart sped up. They looked so young and happy then.   
She still keeps our picture in her wallet. Bella felt the tears start to tumble from her eyes again.  
Nova found what she was looking for and handed over the card to her. "This guy is good at his job, give him a call, or get your Dad to give him a call, and he'll help you out.”  
She picked up her tool box and walked toward the door, leaving Bella staring at the card she'd been given.   
Before leaving, Nova turned and said. "Oh...um...congratulations on your book deal. I know how much it meant to you."  
"Thank you." Bella said, but there was one question she just had to know the answer to. "Nova?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you still have a picture of us in your wallet?"   
Nova knew she couldn't lie to the one woman she had ever loved. She gave her a sad smile and said. "You were the love of my life. Nothing will ever change that. Goodbye Bella."  
Bella was left speechless and alone.

*****

Bella had immediately called her father to find out why he had set them up. When he told her why, she just had to see Nova again. He told her Nova had moved out from her Uncle's a few years ago, and so she took a cab to the address her dad had given her.  
Bella found herself in front of a stunning large, log and timber home on the shore of the lake. Getting no response from ringing the bell, she tried the door and found it unlocked. She shouted for Nova but getting no reply, she followed the noise of power tools, down the stairs to a large basement workshop. When she saw Nova, she stopped dead on the stairs and held her breath.   
She was standing at her work bench using a power sander, in sleeveless t-shirt, low hanging jeans, with waistband of her jockey shorts just barely visible above her waistband, and a leather tool belt around her waist.  
Bella was whisked back in time to their teenage years, where her younger self would spend afternoons and weekends, watching Nova work in her Uncles garage. She would watch with wrap fascination and lust as Nova would work on her car, school or home projects.  
Nova would love to explain how and why she was doing something or what tools she had to use. To Bella she could have been speaking Chinese for all she knew, so she just would smile, nod her head and watch the play of Nova's muscles with lustful thoughts, and think, That big hunk of muscle is my boi. Hmm!   
More often than not, those afternoons would turn into heavy make out sessions as Bella made it her mission to distract Nova in her tiny shorts or very short skirt.  
But they weren't teenagers anymore and they hadn't seen each other in six years, all those hot afternoons seemed to be a like different life.  
Nova stopped the power tool, pulled off her goggles and began using the finer sandpaper on the curved bit of timber she was working with.   
When Bella moved, the wooden stairs creaked and Nova's head spun round. "Bella? What are you doing here?"  
Bella walked down the stairs and stood in front of where Nova was standing, arms folded against the work bench.  
"I'm sorry. I rang the bell but you obviously couldn't hear me. I hope it's alright that I came in?"  
"Yeah, it's okay." Bella was the last person she expected to see. Speaking to her and realizing that her letter had never gotten to her, had really shaken Nova up. She cancelled her appointments and came home to work on the small boat she was building. Spending time in her workshop always helped when her past and her love came back to haunt her thoughts.  
"When I came down the stairs and saw you like that...I...it reminded me of all those happy times we spent in your Uncle's garage, when we were teenagers. Do you remember?"  
Remember them? You are all I've thought about for six years. Nova thought.  
She ran her eyes up and down Bella's legs that were shown to perfection by the short skirt she had on. It was so much like then, and Nova felt herself start to throb inside and shift uncomfortably in her jeans.  
"Yeah, I remember, but we’re not teenagers anymore Bella."  
"I guess not." Bella said sadly. "How is Uncle Mike?"  
"He's fine. Retired now, but he comes by my yard sometimes to help out when we're busy."  
Bella looked around at the workshop, with tools of all kinds, and at the far huge wood and glass doors looking out over the lake.  
"You got your dream Nova. You always planned to start your business one day, buy a great house by the lake, and have a workshop."  
"It didn't always look this good, it was really run down and I took it apart and rebuilt the whole thing. I like it, but I didn't get my dream. It was supposed to be our dream remember? I would get us this great house, you would finish college, and come home to me, and write your books while I ran the business."  
Bella nodded. It was their dream until one rumor destroyed everything they planned. She took the book from under her arm and handed it to Nova. "This is was my part of the dream. To get published. This is an advanced copy my publisher sent me. I wanted you to have a copy."  
Nova took the book and looked at the cover, reading the title. "No one but you? It's a romance, just like you always planned."  
Bella nodded. "Look at the dedication page."  
She flipped through and found it. When she read it, she had to choke back the tears.  
To Sparky. There is No one but you.  
Nova looked up at Bella with a confused look. Sparky was the private nickname that Bella called her, due to the fact that she always wanted to be an electrician. "You wrote that? You had thought I'd cheated, and you still wrote that?"  
Bella smiled softly. "Just like you said at my apartment. You were the love of my life. Nothing was going to change that."  
Nova never cried but she was really struggling not to now. "Thank you for this. I'll treasure your book."  
She wandered over to one of her tool shelves and placed the book there for safe keeping.  
Bella took a breath and began talking about the real reason she had come over. "I spoke to Daddy, and he told me why he set us up. He saw how unhappy I was and how lonely he said you were, and asked your Uncle Mike if he knew what had happened between us."  
Nova looked surprised. "You never told him what happened?"  
Bella shook her head. "I just told him it was a disagreement, and that it was something that couldn't be mended."  
"Why would you do that? You were so hurt? You thought I slept with someone else."  
Bella walked closer to Nova, and said with pain in her voice. "He always loved you Nova. You were the son in law he'd always dreamt about, even though you were a girl. I didn't want to ruin that, and I knew he would give you a lot of work when you started your business."  
Nova was stunned. She had always wondered why Frank was never pissed at her. Even when Bella was broken hearted and thought the worst of her, she couldn't help but care for her.  
She reached out and took Bella's hand. "You are the kindest girl I’ve ever met. Did he tell Frank what really happened? What I wrote to you?"  
"Uncle Mike told dad some of it, but I want to you tell me exactly what happened that night."  
Nova sighed trying to find the words to start. "You know, I've always wanted to find my mom. All I knew was that she had dumped me with Uncle Mike when I was five, to go and live on some hippy commune. When Uncle Mike was out of town, he met one of her old friends, and they told him she was living in Syracuse. I traced her address, and that night I went to see her."  
Nova was going to struggle telling her the next part. She still felt the raw hurt of that night. Nova couldn't look at Bella, so picked up some of her tools, and took them over to the wall to hang up.  
"Why couldn't you just tell me where you were that night Nova? Six years of hurting, six years of thinking you had betrayed everything we had! Do you know how many times I nearly came home to make it up with you? Even though I thought you cheated. I loved you that much; I was this close from forgiving you anyway. Why?"

*****

Nova turned round and shouted. "I was ashamed, okay? I was ashamed to admit to you what a fuck up my family was. You have this great, perfect family, and I was dumped by my hippie freak of my mum on my Uncle, leaving me nothing but this stupid name!"  
Bella could tell there was something else, something deeper. "What else happened? I know there's something.”  
Nova ran her hands through her dark hair, it was still hard to relive that night. She walked back over to stand in front of the workbench.  
"I walked up to this very proper suburban house, and thought I must have had it wrong. My mum spent her time going from one hippy commune to the next, going to demo's, always went every protest imaginable, and here I was in front of this all to perfect house, but I knocked the door, and sure enough, it was my mom. The hippy had married a bank manager and had this new family. I have half brothers and sisters. Weird, huh?"  
Bella moved closer and took Nova's hand. "What were they like?"  
"I've no idea. When my Mom realized who I was, she told me never to come back there again, her husband didn't know anything about her past life, neither did her kids, and she slammed the door in my face."  
It broke Bella's heart to see the normally so stoic Nova, have tears of hurt well in her eyes. She went to her and took Nova into her arms. "Oh Sparky! I'm sorry she hurt you. You should have just told me. You had Uncle Mike, and my family. That's all we needed."  
Nova greedily drank up the care Bella was giving her like it was her last drop of water. "I did tell you, but you never got my stupid letter. I'm so sorry I hurt you, but I never cheated on you. I couldn't ever."  
"I'm sorry too Sparky. I should have talked to you sooner." It was heaven for Bella to touch Nova again. To feel her reassuring strength,, her smell, everything that made her so perfect.   
Bella felt Nova's lips start to kiss her shoulder softly, then her neck, and heard her say. "You've always been my everything baby, my life."  
Nova took Bella's head in her hands and said. "There was never anyone."  
"No one but you." Bella finished for her.  
Hearts were beating rapidly as their lips inched closer together. They both groaned into the kiss when it came.   
The kiss was slow and tender at first, Nova allowing Bella to kiss away all her hurts and anxieties. Soon Nova became bolder, exploring Bella's mouth with a probing tongue, but it grew more fevered as they grew in confidence, and six years of pain, wanting and loving burst forth from them both.  
Nova turned Bella round quickly, pushed her up against the workbench and began kisses and bites down her neck and collarbone.  
"I've missed you so much Nova. I love you, I never stopped."  
"I love you too baby, and I want you so much." Nova pleaded.  
Bella stroked her hands down her partner’s muscular shoulders and arms, rediscovering the hard body that she always loved so much.  
"You make me so wet!" Bella moaned through their fevered kisses.  
Nova took her hand and placed it on the front of her jeans, under her tool belt. Bella's eyes snapped open.  
"You still wear it all the time, when you're in private?"  
She nodded and gasped as Bella stroked up and down the hardness in the front of her jeans. "It makes me feel like the real me. You know that."  
"Yes, I know it does. I need you so much Nova. Please?"  
Nova lifted her onto the workbench and ripped open her silk blouse, and throwing it to the side. "God yes!"  
Bella took Nova's hand and placed it on her lace covered breast, encouraging her squeeze.  
"I need it in my mouth baby." Nova pushed Bella back on the bench, and pushed the bra up to allow her lips to wrap themselves around her nipple and suck, lick and bite, while her other hand squeezed its neighbor.  
Nova sucked as much of the breast into her mouth as she could, and was rewarded by a deep groan, and Bella entwining her fingers in Nova's hair, pushing her head down further.  
"Take it off for me." Bella sat up a bit and allowed Nova to pull her bra off, leaving her naked from the waist up.  
Nova's hand then snaked up her hand skirt and pulled her panties right off. Bella moaned as she felt Nova's hand on her sex, testing how wet she was.  
"You're soaking wet baby."  
"I'm soaking wet for you Nova. I want you to take me, there's been no one inside me since you."  
Nova growled at that admission. She pulled her lover up from her reclined position and placed Bella's hands on her belt.   
Bella smiled. Nova watched as her lovers delicate, manicured fingers, undid first her tool belt, and let it fall to the floor, and then her belt buckle and button fly.  
Bella stopped and savored the sight of the erect strap-on trying to push its way out of Nova's white jockey shorts.   
Nova lifted her head and met Bella's eyes. "Touch it baby."  
She gently stroked the bulge at first, teasingly, then took it full in her hand and squeezed. Bella heard Nova's breathing become heavier. "Take it out." Nova groaned.  
She did as asked and pulled out Nova's hard, real feel cock. She pumped it in her hand a few times, making Nova's hips start to thrust, then lay back on the bench. "I want it Nova, I want you inside me."  
Nova took a step closer, and pushed Bella's skirt up onto her hips. She could see how much Bella wanted this from the copious wetness coming from her lover’s sex.  
She took her strap in her hand and rubbed the head up and down the length off her lover’s wetness, teasing Bella as it stroked past her wet opening.  
Nova looked into Bella's eyes and said. "I will love you forever." Before thrusting deeply inside her.  
"Oh, God!" The full feeling was a surprise after so long without having her partner inside her, but she was so wet she took in Nova's full length.   
"You feel so good baby." Nova thought she might come just from being inside her lover again. She pulled Bella's hips forward on the bench, so she was even deeper inside, and she drew a long groan from her lover, and started to thrust.  
"So deep....so...." Bella took her partners big hands and placed them on her aching breasts.  
"I've dreamed about doing this to you again, you always were a naughty girl for me, weren't you Bella?"  
Nova remembered how her girlfriend always loved her to talk dirty. "Oh, yeah. I love being your naughty girl Nova. Only yours."  
She sped up her thrusts until she felt she would lose control, and then slowed it down, rolling her hips the way she knew Bella liked.  
"Yeah, everyone thought you were this sweet little cheerleader, a good girl who went to church on Sundays, but they didn't know you loved getting fucked, putting those luscious lips on my cock and sucking. You're a bad girl for me aren't you?" Nova panted.  
By this point Bella's legs were circled around her hips pulling Nova ever further inside, and grasping at her sleeveless t shirt. "Yes, I like being bad for you, and I want you to come inside me."  
Nova let herself be pulled down and gave Bella a kiss. "I will baby, and I'm gonna make you come so hard."  
Bella snaked her fingers through Nova's dark hair, and held tight. "Harder Nova, harder! I'm so close."  
"Oh yeah baby!" Nova reached over Bella's head, and grabbed the other side of work bench, allowing her to use her upper body strength to thrust and pound Bella's sex harder.  
Bella was nearing the edge, but she wanted to go over looking at the boi, that was, and always would be her soul mate. She opened her eyes and watched the way Nova's muscles in her shoulders and arms tensed and flexed as she thrust, and the look of utter passion on her face, that told Bella, Nova was about to come.  
Nova's eyes sprung open and looked down her lover. "Going to...come baby. Love you."  
"I know." Bella placed her hands on either sides of her partners face. "Come inside me, Sparky."  
Nova's thrusts shortened and her breathing became heavy. "Yeah...yeah! Coming baby!"  
Bella held onto her partners neck as all of Nova's muscles went taught and her hips jerked erratically into her lover. "Bella!"  
The sound of Nova's hoarse cry was enough to send Bella over into orgasm. Her legs held her partners muscled ass tightly, wanting Nova deep as possible as she squeezed and contracted around it.  
"Oh god Bella, I love you. I love you." Nova swallowed the last of Bella's cry in a deep passionate kiss.  
They pulled apart and rested foreheads together, trying to catch their breath. "I love you. I missed you so much Sparky."  
Nova stroked the side of Bella's face tenderly. "Stay with me baby. You know we're meant to be together, we always have been."  
"I'm not going anywhere Sparky. We've lost too many years because of misunderstanding. I love you."

*****

The couple had made it up stairs to Nova's bedroom, and made love again, slowly this time, rediscovering each other's bodies. Bella lay in her partner’s strong arms, her head resting on Nova's chest.  
They lay silently soaking up the love they had missed out on for so long. Nova placed a soft kiss on Bella's head and said. "I can't believe you're here. I...I...just cant. I used to dream...you know? What it would be like to live with you, to come home to you every day, but it just hurt too much."  
"I did too. Every time I came home for the holidays, Dad would tell me how well you were doing, and that you had bought this house....I had to force myself not to see you. I kept imaging some other woman living our dream with you."  
Nova moved and rolled on top of Bella. "Are you crazy? There's been no one. No other girl would understand me like you baby. You never questioned who I was or why I was different. You didn't just accept the masculine part of me, you embraced it, and encouraged me."  
Bella smiled up at her partner. "Of course I did Sparky. It's who you are, and it's who I am, everything about you, is what I want in a partner. I think your masculinity is something to be celebrated and adored, not hidden."  
"Thank God your dad set us up. Sometimes I would sit out and the deck and look up at the stars, praying that one day you would come home and forgive me. This is a big lonely place, when you're alone and hurting."  
Bella pulled Nova down for a soft kiss. "Well not anymore. The house is beautiful Sparky. It's what we always dreamed of."  
"When I was remodeling the place, I think I was subconsciously trying to make it a house that you would love and want to call home."  
Nova remembered a part of the house she just had to show Bella. "I need to show you something." She jumped up and pulled on some loose boxers, and got one of her shirts from the closet.  
"Here put this on Baby." The tall woman's shirt was like a long nightshirt on the petite young woman.  
Bella allowed herself to be pulled by the smiling Nova out into the hall, and stopped outside one of the rooms further down the corridor.  
"What is Sparky?"  
Nova smiled like an excited kid at Christmas. "When I was remodeling I made this room for you, because it was part of our dream, even though you weren't here to share the dream."  
"What kind of room is it?" Bella asked.  
Nova gave her a peck on the lips and said. "Come and see."  
She opened the door, and Bella walked in and looked around and taking in all of the special room. "Oh Nova! My writing room!"  
A beautiful wooden writing desk sat underneath a large picture window, which looked out over the lake.  
"Do you like it? I thought this would be a perfect room for you to write your best sellers in."  
Bella jumped into Nova's arms. "Like it? I love it! I couldn't have imagined a more perfect space to work in."  
Nova couldn't hide her happiness and knew they had waited to long for what they had always wanted. She put her lover down, and went down on one knee.  
"Bella, I think we have waited long enough for the dreams we had as kids. Please, don't go back to your apartment. Stay with me, make this our home, and marry me. Will you be my wife?"  
Tears of happiness started to fall from Bella's eyes. She nodded her head and said. "Yes, I will be your wife. It's what I always wanted, to live with you and take care of you."  
Nova stood and swung her new fiancée around in a circle like she weighed nothing. "Thank you baby. I promise I'm going to work so hard every day to make sure you have a good life."  
"I know you will Sparky, but just for now, I want you to take me back to that big bed of yours and..."  
Bella whispered in Nova's ear, and a huge grin spread accords her face. Nova growled and carried a laughing Bella back to the bedroom as fast as she possibly could.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I would be delighted to hear your comments about this story at jennyframe91@yahoo.com   
> Also please take a look at my website where you can find information on my other stories. www.jennys-storybook.com   
> You can also find me on facebook - http://www.facebook.com/home.php#!/jenny.frame.7   
> or on twitter @jennyframe91


End file.
